


A Meeting

by PaperKnights



Category: 07-Ghost
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-03 23:59:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperKnights/pseuds/PaperKnights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Ghost in front of him was truly far too cheerful. And the type he really wasn't good with. SPOILERS - Kapitel 88</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Meeting

Category : 07-Ghost

Character(s) : Landkarte, Ea

Summary : The Ghost in front of him was truly far too cheerful. And the type he really wasn't good with. SPOILERS - Kapitel 88

\---

“I’m Landkarte." The boy said with a cheerful smile, sticking out a hand for him to shake.

Ea glanced at it apathetically, before looking back at the pale eyed noble, his expression unchanging.

_Was this really one of the Seven Ghosts_ , he wondered with slight incredulity. He had honestly thought they'd have a different demeanour. To be honest… they seemed like fools.

Still, the Ghost in front of him, Landkarte, was really _far_ too cheerful- even for ‘normal’ standards.

And the type he really wasn't good with.

“My hobby is trying the food at various places," Landkarte continued enthusiastically, and Ea blinked once. A glutton, perhaps? Or perhaps the type who skipped around the place merrily, without a care in the world? Probably the latter, the black haired boy decided after a moment.

“My favourite word is meikyoshisui."

Ea almost blinked in disbelief. The word certainly belayed his naivety and optimism, but it was ironic, too... very ironic, since they seemed to share favourite words.

Not to mention it didn’t seem to suit the boy at all.

Not noticing his reaction, Landkarte continued, his voice not taking a break from his fast words, “My cause of death is drowning."

The boy fought the urge to snort. Drowning, huh… He momentarily wondered why he had been drowned, and how the boy could speak of his death so calmly.

“Pleased to meet you!" The boy finished, his smile genuine as he gazed at Ea.

Silence.

Almost tentative, Ea raised his hand, clasping Landkarte's and shaking it, his expression decidedly neutral.

Eyes widening slightly as a brief spark of warmth almost seemed to pass from the pale boy's fingertips to him, the dark haired noble paused, his surprise immediately replaced by practised indifference.

Letting his hand fall back to his side, the boy said by way of answer, “... Ea."

\---

Finished : 10/10/12

Edited : 01/03/13

\---

A/N - I read the translation a week ago, but inspiration only hit me when the scanlated chapter was released, and I thought, I just have to write this down! This is, as with all of my work, un-beta-ed. Please enjoy!


End file.
